This invention relates to a portable frictional welding device.
Frictional welding is a welding process whereby metallic parts subjected to welding are united by positively rotating and propelling one of said parts against the other one or both of said parts against each other with a fixed magnitude of thrust, discontinuing said rotation at the time that the frictional heat generated at the point of contact has risen to a prescribed level and thereafter increasing the thrust with which the two parts are held against each other.
To date, such frictional welding has been employed for uniting automobile parts, tools, etc. Structurally, most frictional welding devices are very large and are designed for stationary installation in plants. For this reason, such frictional welding devices have not heretofore been usable in uniting metallic parts onto an existing or incomplete structure such as, for example, the steel frame in a steel-frame structure and the hull of a ship.
An object of the present invention is to provide a portable frictional welding device which enables metallic parts to be easily united by frictional welding onto structures, ships and other similar stationary and difficult-to-move articles.